Traditions: Old and New
by Pharaohs Queen
Summary: ONESHOT. It's Chaud and April's first Chirstmas together! Snowball fights, hot chocolate, mistletoe, and traditions. It just might be the perfect Christmas! CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR REQUIEM'S AWAKENING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. ChaudxOC. rated T for lotsa fluff


Megaman NT Warrior: Requiem's Awakening: OneShot

Tradtions: Old and New

By: Pharaohs Queen

"_Wow Grandpa!! Look at all the snow!"_

_A small 7-year-old April Cossack had her face pressed to the kitchen window, a small circle of fog covering the window where she breathed on it._

_Outside, a thick layer of sparkling white snow lay over everything, glittering where the early morning sun hit it._

_"I know April." Said the old man sitting at the table, sipping at a mug of coffee. "It's perfect for Christmas Eve, isn't it?" April nodded vigorously, spreading her little circle of fog over more of the window._

_"Can I go out and play?" She asked, her eyes sparkling as much as the snow outside._

_Dr. Cossack laughed. "Sit down and eat your breakfast first. Then we'll gear you up to go outside."_

_Giving a little cheer, April jumped over to the table and began wolfing down her eggs and toast._

--

A cold hand touched the base of April's neck, and she fell back into reality with a jolt. Her eyes snapped open, and she saw Chaud, laying next to her and grinning widely.

"What the heck was—"

"Look." He interrupted, pointing out the window. Turning her head, and trying to keep as much of herself under the warm covers as was possible, she looked.

Layers and layers of snow sparkled under the newly risen sun. A blanket of white lay softly over everything; the individual crystals danced in the sun, and in April's eyes. Excited, she threw the covers away and jumped out of bed, not caring about the cold, and ran over to the giant window.

"Oh!" She cried. "Chaud, look at all the snow!! Isn't it beautiful?"

Walking up to stand beside her, Chaud smiled at her child-like excitement. "Yes, it is. Just perfect for Christmas Eve, isn't it?"

A strong wave of déjà vu swept over April, and she nodded. Suddenly, she grabbed Chaud's arm. "Let's go outside! Please?"

He laughed and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Yes, yes. But breakfast first. What do you want?"

Again came the déjà vu. "I have a strong craving for eggs and toast this morning."

--

"Rockin' around the Christmas tree, at the Christmas party hop… Mistletoe hung where you can see; every couple tries to stop…" April sang cheerily to herself as she pulled on her snow-pants and coat.

"I've never heard you sing, Ms. April." Mine (pron: Meen-ay) observed, helping April to button her coat.

"Oh, I hardly sing, except for at Christmas time. I love Christmas songs!"

"Well, you should sing more often. You have a wonderful voice."

"Thank you Mine!" April beamed down at the maid.

"She's right, you know." Came a voice in her ear. And then an arm around her waist, and a kiss on her cheek, and Chaud was smiling at her again. April turned as red as her hair.

Chaud looked over at Mine. "Is it ready?"

She nodded. "Yes. The sleds are all loaded up, and there are extra blankets and clothes."

April looked confusedly between them. "What is going on?"

Chaud grin widened. "A surprise for you, April my dear. Close your eyes please."

She looked down at her PET in her big coat pocket. Nocturne nodded encouragingly. She shrugged, and then closed her eyes.

Chaud led her through the house; both were humming a Christmas melody.

"Christmas time is here… families drawing near… oh that we, could always see, such spirit through the year…"

April heard the front door open. "Watch your step." Came Chaud's voice. "It's a little slippery."

April stepped outside, feeling the chill on her uncovered skin and the crunch beneath her boots.

"Alright. Open your eyes."

She did, and gasped.

A beautiful chestnut sleigh was resting in the driveway; hitched up to the front were two horses—one black and one white. They shook their heads and neighed softly, sending the bells on their harnesses ringing.

Chaud helped an awe-stuck April onto the sleigh, arranged the blankets around them, the flicked the reigns, sending the horses into a trot, and the bells started ringing again.

They sat that way for some time, until April spoke up: "Where are we going?"

Chaud took one hand off the reigns and put it around April's shoulders, pulling her close. "Some place I have hoped to take you ever since I met you. My mother showed me this place a long time ago, and I have spent some time there every Christmas since. Mostly alone," he looked over at April, his eyes brimming over with happiness. "But now, you're here with me. I hope to never be alone for another Christmas again."

"Never again." April squeezed his hand and rested her head on his chest.

Eventually, they reached a winding path, which Chaud directed the horses up. Just before the last bend, he pulled them to a stop, then offered his hand to help April out of the sleigh. "Come on!" He said, eagerly pulling her up to the top of the path.

Resting near the edge was a small bench, covered in snow and facing toward the edge. Chaud ran over and swept the snow off, then beckoned April over. She came and sat down next to him, then took a good look at the view.

She gasped again.

All of Dentech City was spread beneath them. Christmas lights twinkled brightly against the snow-covered buildings, and the sun shone out from gray snow clouds that were steadily moving towards the couple.

"I don't remember much about when mother brought me up here," Chaud said softly. "But I do remember some things very clearly. She was very sick that day, but she still brought me here. And she said told me this is the place where she and father became engaged."

April giggled. "Apparently, you're father _does_ have a romantic streak, however short." Chaud laughed also.

With a sudden burst of energy, April leapt up off the bench and ran in the direction of the sleigh. "Come on!! Didn't Mine say she put some sleds on the sleigh? Let's sled before it gets too cold!" She rounded the corner and was gone.

Chaud laughed and ran after her. As he rounded the corner, something white and powdery flew past his face.

"I missed!" April cried.

Chaud started at her. "You did _not _just…" he began. April just giggled mischievously.

They started at each other for a few moments, then dropped to the ground at the same time, scooping up handfuls of snow, then threw them at the other, laughing. April hit Chaud in the shoulder. His loosely packed snowball fell apart and showered her with snowflakes.

Laughing, he retreated back around the corner, bending down, snowball in hand, waiting for April to come around. When she did, she stopped and looked around for him; he lobbed the snowball, getting her square in the middle of her back. She turned around, throwing her own snowball at where he was. He sidestepped it easily, right into April's path. The force of her tackle knocked him on his back. They rolled around, laughing and sprinkling snow over the other's head.

Finally, out-of-breath, they laid in the snow for a moment, breathing deeply and staring at the other. April gave a violent shiver. Chaud immediately stood up, pulling April out of the snow with him. "Perhaps," he said, brushing the snow out of her hair and clothes. "We should wait and go sledding another day." She nodded, her teeth chattering loudly in her head.

Taking one last look at the city, and the clouds that were almost on top of them, Chaud put his arm around April and led her back to the sleigh, where the horses were waiting patiently.

"Let's get you out of those wet things. Here." He handed her a big fluffy coat with a hat and gloves; Mine had stored them under the sleds in the back. Chaud also changed into dryer things, then helped April up into the sled, wrapping her in the blankets as before. Flicking the reigns, the sled turned around and started on the long journey back to Blaze Manor.

On the way, the dark clouds overtook the little sled, and big flakes started to fall, alighting themselves in the horses' hair, the blanket threads, and April's hair, contrasting against the bright red, but not lingering long. To keep April warm, Chaud brushed the snow away in an effort to keep her hair dry.

"Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring-ting-a-ting-a-ling-too…" April's voice cut through the chilly air. "Come on its lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you…" Chaud joined in the chorus.

"Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up, let's go, let's look at the show… we're riding in a wonderland of snow… giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up, it's grand… just holding your hand…" Chaud squeezed April's hand, and smiled down at her. "We're gliding along with the song of a wintry fairyland…"

The snow continued to fall as the sled pulled up to the gigantic front door of Blaze Manor. Chaud helped April out, and then held her back for a minute, as the sky grew darker. They stood there for a moment, and then every corner of the mansion was lit up in several different colors as the Christmas lights were turned on.

April's face light up as much as the house, and she jumped and squeed like a little child, all cold forgotten.

"Oh, oh, oh!! It's so beautiful!!" She spread her arms out wide and twirled in the snow, laughing joyously.

"Oh, how I love Christmas!!" She stopped spinning and looked towards Chaud, a look of such pure joy on her face that he couldn't help but break into a grin too.

Suddenly, a loud _grrum_ sounded in the air between them, and they both looked down at their stomachs, and then grinned sheepishly.

"Time for dinner, I think." Said Chaud; he slipped his arm around April's waist and they walked inside together.

--

Dinner was a rather muted affair. Chaud and April sat on either side of his brooding father ("He's like Ebenezer Scrooge when it comes to Christmas time!" Chaud had explained earlier).

April also sat, her happy mood dimmed. Right away, she had noticed the absence of her grandfather at the table that evening. She had asked the nearest butler where he was, but she only got a stiff "He's resting in his room right now, Mrs. Blaze." for an answer.

_Well, this kind of puts a damper on my day…_ she thought, picking at her ham and keeping her eyes off Mr. Blaze—he had a habit of glaring at her every time they made eye contact.

_I hope that Grandpa's feeling all right… I know! _She thought, popping the last piece of ham in her mouth. _I'll go check on him after dinner!_ She decided. Then, having made her mind up, she started to attack her mashed potatoes and gravy.

--

"Why are you so worried, April?"

April kept walking up the stairs and pulled her PET out of its little pouch. "You know perfectly well, Nocturne. Every time Grandpa starts to get ill, it feels like he's going to go back to the way he was, before…" her voice trailed off as memories flooded back to the front of her mind.

She blinked, and then cleared her throat. "I don't mean to sound like a scared little kid, or to sound depressing on Christmas Eve, but… I don't want another loss in my life. I know I live a life of ease and comfort here with Chaud and everyone else… and I've already lost important things…" Her hand automatically strayed to the metal plates resting above her artificial eye, before remembering the greater pain, and then settled on her lower abdomen. "One life has already been taken from me." She whispered softly. "And I don't know if I can handle the pain of loosing another so soon…"

A small beep coming from her PET interrupted her thoughts.

"You have a call, April."

"Put him through please."

Nocturne nodded, and then Chaud's face filled the screen. "Hello April dear." He smiled. "Where are you right now?"

"I'm on my way up to visit Grandpa. Why?"

He casually shifted his position so that April could see over his shoulder a fire burning brightly in the fireplace in their room. "Oh, I was just about to make some hot chocolate and I was wondering if you would like any."

April laughed. "Of course silly. Just let me see how Grandpa's doing and I'll be right down."

Chaud lowered his head a little bit. "Yes, dear." He said before the link terminated. April rolled her eyes.

"Honestly…" she muttered. "Sometimes he can be so…"

"Persuasive?" Nocturne tried to fill in the blank. "Odd? Randomly-minded? Interesting?"

"Romantic!" April snapped her fingers as the word finally came to her. Nocturne sighed, and she giggled at him.

"Shut it." He said through clenched teeth.

When they finally reached the right room, April slipped her PET back into its pouch, and then slowly opened the door, peeking in before stepping into the room.

Her grandfather laid in his bed, a bedside lamp on next to him, and a laptop sitting open and running on his lap. April noticed with a slight pang that his hands were shaking slightly and he wasn't typing as fast as he used to. He looked up when April shut the door behind her.

"April!" He cried, throwing his hands up in the air and setting the laptop on the bedside table. "I'm so glad you're here! I was getting lonely. Will you do me a favor my dear granddaughter? Will you open up those musty curtains? I would like to see the snow falling."

April did as he asked, then ran over to his side and gave him a giant hug. "Hello, Grandpa!"

"Hello, Dr. Cossack!" Nocturne yelled from April's side.

Dr. Cossack laughed and hugged her back. "Ha ha!! Thank you, April dear. Now," he held her shoulders at arm's length. "What's troubling you?"

April looked taken aback, then she sighed. "You always know, don't you? I was just worried about you. You weren't at dinner, and one of the butlers said you weren't feeling well…" Her voice trailed off, and she glanced at the laptop sitting on the small table behind Dr. Cossack. "But I guess my fears were unfounded."

He smiled kindly. "You're right, my dear April. I just wasn't hungry tonight. But tomorrow… I will defiantly come tomorrow. It's Christmas! I can't miss spending the day with my family!" He spread his arms out wide and laughed, a joyous sound that made him seem many years younger.

April laughed with him; they were interrupted by a little trill from her PET, signaling that she had incoming email. April sighed.

"If that's Chaud, tell him I'll be down in a moment." She turned back to Dr. Cossack. "I'd better go, Grandpa. Chaud can get really impatient sometimes…"

He laughed and patted her on the shoulder. "Go on, my darling. You should spend your first married Christmas Eve with your husband, not your old coot of a grandfather."

April laughed with him, and then gave him a little push on the shoulder. "I've been spending Christmas with you, old coot, for the past twenty years. I don't mind."

"What about me?" Nocturne yelled from the PET.

April laughed again as she pulled him from her pocket. "We've only been together the last twelve years Nocturne. That's not nearly long enough."

He scowled at her. "Not long enough, my foot."

April ignored him, putting the PET back in her pocket. "Is there anything you need me to do for you Grandpa?"

He thought for a moment. "Come get me before you start opening presents. You know how much I love looking at the tree on Christmas morning."

April nodded. "Merry Christmas, Grandpa."

"Merry Christmas, April."

--

"Twelve years IS a long time!"

"I was joking Nocturne. Calm down."

"NO! You have to promise me something first!"

April sighed. "You know how childish you sound?"

Nocturne ignored that. "We're still going to get the first look at the tree together, right?"

April stopped, her hand resting on the door to her and Chaud's room. She pulled out her PET once more, and then looked intently at her Navi, who was wearing a look of stubbornness and hopefulness. "Do I look like one to break a tradition like that?" She whispered softly.

Nocturne looked taken aback. "Well… no… but… I've been wondering, since you're married and all now…"

April flicked her wrist, jacking Nocturne into the intercom screen next to the door. Nocturne's face appeared, and she flicked the screen where his forehead was. "You idiot. That changes nothing. _As NetOp and NetNavi, though the world may end_…"

"_We'll stay together through it all, because you're my friend._ Yeah… I remember that… when Bass tried to kill us both, then Requiem finally activated…"

"Now don't worry about anything. The PET will be on my bedside table, like always, and you know how to wake me up." He nodded, and April continued. "Now, go keep Protoman some company. I'll come get you before we go to sleep, okay?"

"Okay." Nocturne smiled and waved, before disappearing from the screen to move elsewhere in the manor's mainframe.

April sighed and turned the door handle. _Honestly, he worries too much…_

Inside the room, Christmas songs were playing quietly in the background, while a merry fire crackled in the fireplace, warming the room and sending smoke swirling up the chimney. Chaud was standing by the table, pouring something into bright silver cups.

He looked up and caught April's eye. "Do you want some marshmallows in your hot chocolate?" He asked, holding up one.

"Oh, yes please."

Chaud added some to one cup, then beckoned April to sit on some pillows that had been set down in front of the fire. She did, and he walked over, handing her a cup with several marshmallows floating on top, before carefully sitting down himself.

"Careful, it's still hot." Chaud warned as April put her cup to her lips. She just smiled at him over the rim, then took a drink, slurping up one of the marshmallows. She swallowed, then her eyes bulged.

"OW!! HOT!" she yelled. Chaud laughed softly, grabbing her cup to keep her from spilling. Her hand flew to her mouth, and she tenderly felt her tongue, whimpering slightly. "Mmmm…. Oww…"

Chaud blew slightly on the contents of her cup before handing it back to her. "Give it a minute to cool down." She nodded.

They sat there for a few minutes, not speaking, drinking their hot chocolate when it cooled, and just staring at the fire. Chaud had his arm around April's shoulders, and she was leaning her head against his chest. Outside, the snow continued to quietly build up; fat, beautifully laced flakes landing against the window and melted, leaving behind no trace of their short life, only a small droplet of water that quickly froze in the cold night air.

Sighing, April put down her now empty cup and snuggled in closer to Chaud. Music continued to play in the background, and they let the notes fill the silence between them.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" April asked.

Chaud thought for a moment before answering. "Other than opening presents and dinner, nothing comes to mind. Why?"

April shrugged. "Just wondering."

They sat that way for a long time, sometimes talking, sometimes just sitting and enjoying each other's presence. As the night wore on, the fire started to die down, and the snow continued to fall. Eventually, April's head started to nod, and she let out a huge yawn. Chaud laughed, and then helped her to stand up.

When they reached the doorway to the next room, he stopped, and smiled down at her. April also stopped, confused. He glanced up, and she looked also. A sprig of green was resting against the cream color of the ceiling. She squinted up at it.

"Hey… is that—"

Her sentence was suddenly cut off as Chaud's lips pressed against her own.

_Mistletoe?_ The thought finished in her head before she melted into the kiss; her hands fastened themselves behind his neck, her fingers gently playing with the edges of his soft two-toned hair. His hands ran down her back from her shoulders, latching around her skinny waist and pulling her closer to his body.

The music was still playing softly, ignored by the passionate couple.

"It must've been the mistletoe… the lazy fire… the falling snow… the magic in the frosty air… that made me love you…"

--

"I don't think I'll be able to get to sleep tonight." April said, now clad in her dark purple silk pajamas and holding her PET. "I just can't wait for tomorrow!"

Nocturne grinned. "You sound just like a little kid, April."

She grinned back. "Yeah, I know. I don't mind. Let other people think what they want, I'm still excited!" She placed the PET on the small bedside table next to her side of the bed before pulling back the covers and climbing in.

"The same wake-up call as always, right?"

Nocturne gave her a thumbs-up. "You bet. Now get some sleep. You really do look tired."

She yawned. "Yeah… you're right. Good night!"

"Good night, April."

She turned over on her side, her eyes drooping. Chaud slid into his side of the bed and she felt his arms wrap lovingly around her, caressing the smooth silk of her pajamas. He tenderly kissed the base of her neck, his breath warm and soothing; she soon fell asleep to his rhythmic and comforting breathing.

--

"C'mon April! Let's go open presents!"

Slowly, April started waking up, her mind starting to move quickly with the familiar words. Just one more sentence…

"I bet you got a ton of chocolate this year."

Her eyes snapped open at the mention of the heavenly food, and she sat up quickly but carefully, not wanting to wake up Chaud. "I'm up!" She whispered.

Outside, the sun had not yet risen over the distant mountains. Snow was still falling, but at a slower pace now. Inside, the only lights in the room were those from the nearly dead embers of last night's fire.

Silently, April pulled aside the covers and swung her legs over the bed, pulling on her slippers in the same motion. She stiffened when Chaud mumbled in his sleep, then relaxed when he rolled over and his steady breathing continued.

She walked across the room over to her closet, digging until she found the presents she had wrapped several days earlier for Chaud, her grandfather, and even her father-in-law. Slipping past Chaud again, she grabbed Nocturne, trying not the jostle the presents and make noise, then headed out into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

Once the door was safely shut, she breathed a little bit easier. No one in the mansion was up at this time; she could afford to be less quiet.

Even in the dark, her slippered feet led the way to the huge front room; she had been here enough times over the month to look at the Christmas tree that she could get there blindfolded from any point in the house.

Finally, they reached the oak double doors. Shifting her grip on the presents and her PET to give Nocturne a better look, she placed her hand on the handle.

"Ready?" She asked.

"I was programmed ready." Came the traditional reply.

She turned the handle and pushed the door in and walked inside.

The sight was breathtaking. She had always been impressed by the size of the tree and the fancy decorations, but the tree always looked best on the first look of early Christmas morning. April and Nocturne stood there for a minute, gazing openmouthed, like they always did. Then April grabbed the presents she had wrapped and added them to the small pile at the base of the tree, arranged them to match the rest of the pile, then stepped back to admire her handy work.

"This is the twelfth time we've done this together, you know." She whispered to Nocturne. "Remember _our_ first Christmas together? You were just as excited to see the tree as I was that morning."

He nodded. "Yeah… those were some good times. I'm still excited now, April… I just don't show it as much as you do." They laughed together, still gazing up at the tree.

April sighed. "You know… from now on, it's going to be different." Her voice sounded heavy, Nocturne looked sharply over at her.

"Yes. I do know. What about it?"

"As the future goes on, things will change. Chaud and I will grow older, people will leave, and hopefully…" she placed her hand on her lower abdomen again. "Our family will grow…"

Nocturne interrupted. "So? You said yourself last night. Nothing between us will change. Do I have to recite our little rhyme right now to make you understand?"

April let a soft smile emerge on her face. "You're right. How quickly I forget such things…" She sighed again. "Such is the human mind…"

They stood staring in silence for some while longer.

"April?"

"Hm?"

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Nocturne."

* * *

FINALLY!! THAT TOOK FOR-FREAKIN'-EVER!!

I started this a couple of days before Thanksgiving and now it's only a week before Christmas………

Only a week………

I NEED TO FINISH MY PRESENTS!! WARGH!!

deep breath

yeah……

guess what? I have finals this whole freakin' week!! Yeah!! It sucks majorly!!

I've started the next chapter of Requiem's Awakening, but it won't be finished for a while. Finals take 3 days…. Cuz the school district people are morons like that…. yeah…

But we have half-days, so I'll get lots done.

I have to actually study this year… it sucks…. I've never had to study before. XP

ANYWOS!! Enough of my depressing ranting!

If you didn't catch the UBER spoiler I gave for Requiem's Awakening, then you either need to get some glasses or a longer attention span.

Not that I don't like people with short attention spans. Heck, almost EVERYONE I know has a short attention span!!

Yeah……

It's late at night. I should be studying… I really don't care… I just wanted to get this done. And you're all happy now, right?

btw... I have a poll set up on my accout now. Please look at it. No ones's voted yet... T-T

Merry Christmas!!

— Pharaohs Queen

………

oh yeah.

**LOVE ME AND REVIEW PLEASE!!**


End file.
